


观音(佛堂play，黑白璧)

by jjyumfh



Category: xinxiaoshiyilang
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjyumfh/pseuds/jjyumfh





	观音(佛堂play，黑白璧)

佛堂play 黑白璧  
黑璧——“连城璧”  
白璧——连城璧  
无垢山庄的女主人十年不问世事，清心礼佛，其子连城璧事母至孝，为母亲在无垢山庄内修建一座佛堂，内尊佛祖观音，百八罗汉，香案青烟，佛香满溢，可谓是无垢山庄头一处庄严肃穆之所。然数日前连夫人命丧沈家庄，棺木尚未入土，这佛堂中却已是另一番情状。

“嗯……呃……”一缕压抑的呻吟，伴着细碎黏腻的水声，裹着一抹未尽的檀香，颤颤巍巍地从窗缝中钻出去，尚未钻进那夜巡的下人耳朵里，便已销声匿迹了。

本应清心寡欲的佛堂内，此时正纠缠着两具男体，下体相连，肌肤相贴，说不出的淫糜浪荡。

只见那为下者，衣衫尽除，只一条亵裤散散挂在足腕上，双手被自己的外衫紧紧缚住，整个上半身牢牢压在香案上，一片白嫩胸口在与香案的摩擦中蹭出片片红痕，一双手难耐地紧紧扣住案桌的边缘，腰肢压低，臀部却被高高捞起，承受后方那人无休止的挞伐，吸含抽送不休。 而原本应供奉在此的香炉已在一次次撞击中翻滚在地，滚落一地香灰。

不知那征服的一方一时撞到了何处，那为下者蓦地绷直了足尖，一脚踏进了铺陈地面的香灰之中，那人被足下触感所惊，竟抬起了一直深埋在手臂中的脸。只见这人修眉深目，眼尾微勾，端的是一副勾人心魄的好皮囊，只此时受情欲折磨，面色泛起淡淡潮红，一对眸子不复清明，仿佛浸在蒙蒙的雾气里，薄唇轻启，吐出的却是破碎的吟哦。若有一二武林人士在此，定要大吃一惊，这副耽于情欲，含羞带恼的面孔，正是无垢山庄的主人，宿有君子美名的连城璧。

身后那人见连城璧抬头，轻笑出声，一边身下冲撞不止，一边勾了连城璧的下巴，附身吻了上去，直吮得身下人眼中含泪，气息混乱。这被弄得神志不清，似泣非泣的连庄主眼中映出的，分明又是一个满脸欲色，邪气四溢的“连城璧”。

这二人下半身狂风暴雨，抽插捣弄不休，面孔却似对镜相照，外院灵堂哀泣不止，内间佛像冷眼旁观，这一对容貌难分的玉人却在此肉体纠缠，做那淫邪之事，实是说不出的诡异，说不出的荒谬。

“连城璧”尝够了身下人的唇舌，大发慈悲地松了口，允其自行喘息。另一边却扳了那人玉一般一条长腿，压在案上，将那饱满臀肉垫得更高，自己也插进那人两腿之间，将一根粗长孽根在那人后穴中插得水声一片，将那烂红穴肉搅得翕动不已。

一阵狂暴抽插后，身下的连城璧却仍将面孔压在臂间，除了偶尔实在难耐的几声呻吟和鸣泣，断不肯泻出半点不雅之声。

“连城璧”放缓了身下动作，轻佻地将身下人满背散乱的青丝拨开，露出一片汗津津，水淋淋的白肉来。身下这人再怎么饱读诗书，也是一介武人，双手和面容不可避免地沾染了些许风霜的颜色，但剥了那层包裹紧实的衣衫，底下的皮肉却仍现出了锦衣玉食的公子滋味来。这一身雪雕玉成的皮肉，在情欲的蒸腾下，已透出淡淡的粉色，自顾自地冒着一股子鲜活勾人的热气。

这武林六君子之首着实生的一副骨肉匀停的好皮囊，肩宽胸阔，腰肢是习武之人独有的柔韧紧致，却偏偏在臀部部多生了二两肉，在腰侧险险一收，成了个乍放还收的曲线。着衣时是个细腰长腿的翩翩佳公子，脱了衣服，将双手卡在腰杆上，掌心恰好卡在胯骨两侧，着实是个招人的模样。

“连城璧”漫不经心地将指尖落在那人颈间，激得那人浑身一颤。指尖顺着那人凹陷的背脊缓缓下滑，滑过紧实肌理，节节脊骨，直激得身下人不住微颤。扶过些许凹凸不平的地方，“连城璧”露出一丝笑意，那是多年累下的鞭痕，多半是拜他所赐。自幼他二人若有犯错，母亲便会让他们跪在祖宗灵位前，施以家法，只是这执鞭之人，不是母亲，而是彼此。母亲说，要成大事，不仅要对他人狠，更要对自己狠，对身边的人，也要狠。若要平步武林，就要将所有人踩在脚下，哪怕是血亲兄弟也是一样。这道道鞭痕，是他们二人为彼此刻下的记号，也是区分这一对双生兄弟唯一的途径。

指尖行至尾骨，轻轻一勾，身下人猛地一颤，后穴紧紧一缩，将“连城璧”裹得一声闷哼，先前撑出的清明冷静碎落一地，不顾身下人的惊呼，强行将那人翻了个身，将足上亵裤扯下，令一双长腿环在自己腰上，便急急开始冲撞。

连城璧被撞得喘息连连，受不住地将双臂，下巴都挂在对方的颈子上。双眼无神地望向上方，却正对上观音像那双悲悯又冷漠的眼，因情欲而翻腾的血液，几乎瞬间就冷了下来，手脚开始不住地挣扎。

那人感受到连城璧的抗拒，停了身下动作，将连城璧手脚制住，露出些许不耐的神色。

连城璧怔怔看着身上这人与自己别无二致的面容，明明是一样的容貌，气质却天差地别。世人都道，无垢山庄连城璧，兼具君子之姿与雷霆手段，殊不知，广结善缘的连城璧，与翻脸无情的连城璧，本就不是一个人。

他二人本是一母同胞的双生兄弟，尚在母胎之中，父亲便被流言所伤，自尽身亡。打出世以来，母亲便隐了他们双生子的身份，对外只称有一个连城璧，对内对他们二人严加教导，不分彼此。只是……只是……这人自幼，无论做什么都比他强些，自己狠不下心做的事，他可以做，自己不敢杀的人，他敢杀。虽然自己才是那个明面上的连城璧，但那些背地里的大事，却都是这人处置的。就连武功，也是这人更胜一筹。

连城璧晓得，在连家武功之外，这人另练了一门邪门功法，武功可提高数倍，但这是用寿命和神智换来的，也正是因此，自己才是人前的连城璧，而这人，也是一年比一年更疯，如今，终于已到了兄弟相奸的地步。但……但……

连城璧抖了一下，自己的兄弟是疯，但自己却没疯，哪怕是拳脚上敌不过，怎么就被他弄得丢了神智，还在，还在这种地方与他行了如此荒唐之事。莫说污了神佛的眼，就说……

“啊！”连城璧猛地呼出了声，覆在他身上的“连城璧”又一次重重蹭过他体内那要命的一点，双手揉捏着他的臀肉，猛力律动起来。

“连城璧”细细啃咬着他的耳廓，在他耳侧重重地喘息，呼出一团团热气，好像顺着他的耳朵，将脑子也蒸成了一团浆糊。他的双腿顺着自己兄弟身上周整的黑色丝绸向下滑，却又被一把捞起，紧紧卡在对方腰侧，而他只能朦胧地看着自己膝头泛起的红晕，承受一轮又一轮征伐……

突然，连城璧耳边露出一声轻笑，那人与自己极为相近，却因情欲而低哑深沉的音色响起：“我知道你在怕什么，也知道沈家庄的火是你放的。”

“连城璧”抬起头，看着那人因惊恐而瞪大的眼睛，满意地笑了，缓缓舔舐过对方的下颌，嘲道：“怎么，难不成你还想着沈家那个小美人？”身下重重一挺，将对方臀肉拍得一声脆响，抱着那人坐在案前的蒲团上，将那人放在自己大腿上，果然如此一来进得更深。

“连城璧”一次次重重地将自己楔进那人身体里，满意地听着那人今晚以来头一次放浪的叫声，扯着对方脑后的青丝，啃着那人白皙结实的胸脯，留下团团牙印。

“当初建佛堂的时候，你硬要将观音像塑成娘的模样，真是好孝子。”连城璧全身的支点只后穴里那一根东西，只得将自己挂在自己那兄弟的身上，听着他在自己耳边那些大逆不道之言。“我且不怕，你倒怕什么……嗯……娘亲……娘亲一直教导我们同心同力，如今有……有神佛为证，娘若真化身为观音，见你我二人如此亲近，不知有多高兴……”

连城璧此时口中只余破碎混乱的呻吟哭喊，注意力尽在自己酸胀的腰眼与后穴里作乱的那一截孽根，哪里顾得上辩驳这一番歪理。

“我不光要叫神佛看着，叫娘看着，日后……日后还要在祖宗牌位前，叫列祖列宗看见，让武林中所有人都知道，你是我的人，你连庄主，在我身下是怎样一番浪荡模样……”

“连城璧”那粗红的肉根在连城璧后穴中钻进钻出，与雪白的臀肉形成鲜明的对比，原本白嫩的臀上早已遍布指痕，交合之处淌下的液体，将两人腿根并蒲团染得一片湿淋淋。两人肌肤俱是汗水淋漓，身上但凡透出红色的地方，无不红到发亮，在堂内烛火映照下艳到透明。

“连城璧”把着腿上人的腰，用力挺动几下，只见那人一时高高扬起脖颈，自下颌至锁骨拉出一道分明紧绷的弧线来，双目大睁，粉舌微露，却无半点声响，显见已是彻底失了神了。“连城璧”一时发狠，牙尖咬在那人艳红乳尖，最后一次猛力挺动，将一股热腾腾精水尽数射在那人穴中了。随着这一次颠簸，连城璧身前那自始至终未被抚慰过的阳具竟甩出一股浓稠精水，斜斜甩在“连城璧”衣襟大敞的小腹上。

“连城璧”将自己的物什抽出，将刚刚乘了欢，尚未回神的兄弟轻轻放倒在蒲团上，眼见着自己那平日里端方如玉的兄弟，此时双腿大张，双目无神地软倒在地上，后穴里还一股股冒着白浊的液体，俱是自己射进去的东西，不由得生出些许怜爱之情。

低下头抚着那张与自己一模一样的面孔，看着那人双眼微微转向自己，“连城璧”笑道：“君子的面具我是戴腻歪了，从此以后这个江湖就是你我的天下，这个天下，凡是你能看到的地方，都属于你我，凡是你能见到的人，都屈从于你我，你说这样好不好？”

连城璧睫毛颤了颤，似是要露出个笑容来，须臾间却已疲惫地沉沉睡去了。


End file.
